Padfoot's Daughter
by Serius Fang
Summary: what if Sirius had a daughter? well, i thought about it, and came up with this story
1. Dreaming of Daddy

Padfoot's Daughter  
  
"Tell me how you meet daddy. Please mommy! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" begged a little girl named Allison Black. It was time for her bedtime story, and of course, she chose the one of when her mother met her father.  
  
"That one again! But I told you that one every night for the past two years!" Said her mother. But Allison wouldn't hear another story. "Oh, alright! Your father and I met at school."  
  
"Hogwarts!" said the little girl.  
  
"That's right, at Hogwarts. We were in our second year and I was going down to the great hall for breakfast, when I bumped into someone. I was about to fall, when that some one caught me. We just looked into each other's eyes, and at that moment, I knew that he was the one. We dated on and off for the next few years. And in our seventh year, he asked me to marry him once we got out of school. I said yes. We were both deeply in love. And when we graduated, we got married. Your grandparents didn't approve at all."  
  
"Is that why they won't come to see me?" She asked her mother.  
  
"Yes, that's why. They didn't approve of him because of his family. They were dark wizards, and favored He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But he wasn't like his parents, not at all. He didn't even live with his parents any more. He lived with his best friend James. But Grandma and Grandpa thought that he was still evil and-" She was cut off by her daughter.  
  
"Tell me about the time he last came to see me" She begged her mother.  
  
"Okay. Let's see...You were only one then, and it was right after You- Know-Who's down fall. He came up to you, sat you on his leg, and told you that he was going to go away for along time, but to always remember that he was innocent and that he would never kill Lily and James. Then he left, and never came back. And now he sits alone, in a cell in Azkaban." Her mother started to cry. Thinking of him, all alone, was just to painful.  
  
"Don't cry mommy." Said the little girl soothingly.  
  
"Um, exuse me? Do you mind if I sit here? I cant find any where else, it's packed soild." A girl was poking her head into the compartment.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure." Said a teenage witch sleepily. She had black hair with red streaks through it, brown eyes that most of the time looked black, and a tattoo that said "Sirus" in a heart on her shoulder blade.  
  
"Sorry to wake you" said the girl shyly.  
  
"Oh, it's okay" she replied even though it wasn't.  
  
"My name is Katie by the way." The witch took a good look at the girl sitting across from her. She had on some black robes and brown hair in a ponytail.  
  
"I'm Allison, Allison Black, but you can call me Ally" the girl looked at her in awe.  
  
"Black, you mean you're Sirus Black's daughter?!"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Allison replied snottily, she got this so many times at her old school, she didn't need it here too.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She replied quickly. 


	2. The worst Revenge Ever

Soon it was all over school that the new 6th year was Sirus Black's daughter. And during Charms, Draco Malfoy was already trying to hit on her.  
  
"Hey, hottie." He said slyly and made many girls in the room either sigh or shot Ally dangerous glares.  
  
"Go away Malfoy" she replied.  
  
"I thought that we would be great for each other, knowing that our father's occupation is the same" That hit a sore spot. He was doomed.  
  
"And what profession would that be, Mal-ferret?" Her fisted clenched under the table.  
  
"Why, they were both murderers of course" That was it.  
  
"HE WAS NOT A MURDERER!" But she wasn't the only one shouting. A boy with jet-black hair and glasses stood up next to her along with a redheaded wizard and a bushy brown-haired witch.  
  
"Why are you standing up for him Potter? He killed your parents!" Yelled Malfoy.  
  
"No he didn't! Now shut up before I curse you so hard, that you find yourself looking up your ass."  
  
"Yeah, like you could do that, you little, pathetic, 'hero'" Malfoy snorted. Ally didn't know what happened next, there was a flash of light and a yelp of pain. She turned her head and saw Malfoy on the with four to many arms, and the bushy hair girl standing over him with her wand pointed at his heart.  
  
"Don't insult Sirus or Harry in front of me!" She told Draco through gritted teeth.  
  
"You knew my father?" Ally asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione later in the common room.  
  
"Yeah, he was my godfather, and a best friend to me and my dad." Harry replied sadly.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean 'was'?" She asked, frightened of the answer.  
  
"You don't know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Know what?" She was terrified now.  
  
"He did last year. I'm so sorry Allison" She collapsed into Harry's arms and cried on his shoulder. For how long, she didn't know, all she knew was that her dad was gone, and her chances of ever seeing him again took a plunge off of a hundred story building and shattered.  
  
She woke up early the next morning to see light file through the crack of the curtain surrounding her for poster bed. She got up quietly, got dressed, and tip toed to the door, down the steps, and into the common room. She found some spare parchment and a quill, and wrote a letter to her mother.  
  
Dear Mom,  
I just found out through Harry Potter, that dad died last year. How he knows this, I do not know, but I am sure he is telling the truth. He wouldn't lie to me about that. I miss him, mom. I'm sorry that you have to here this from me, but I don't know who else to tell, and you have the right to know, being his wife and all. I miss you.  
  
Love Always and Forever,  
Ally XOXO  
  
She read it one last time, screwed the ink cap back on the bottle, stood up, and left through the portrait.  
  
She was just about to enter the owlery, when she heard a voice from inside. She took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't regret it, and entered, only to find Harry talking to an owl. It was a beautiful owl, snowy white, and had the greatest eyes. When she entered, he looked at her, then smiled weakly.  
  
"How you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Okay, I have a letter to deliver to my mom." She held up the letter she just wrote.  
  
"Here, you can us Hedwig, she needs the exercise." He held out his hand for the letter and then tied it on. Hedwig, so it's called, flew out the window into the morning sun. "So, you're Padfoot's daughter" He said with a smile. "He never mentioned you before. Probably to heart broken. He always looked at a picture when he thought no one was looking, though. I caught a glimpse of it once, there was a little baby, about one year old, playing with him. It must have been you. I never asked, because when ever he looked at the picture, I saw tears in his eyes."  
  
"Was the baby wearing a purple shirt that said 'Wiz Kid' on it?" She asked him, knowing the picture very well.  
  
"Yeah, she did." He said laughing.  
  
"Was it this one?" She pulled out her picture, the one just like her dad's. He had a ball in his hand and Ally was trying to get it from him. They both had smiles on their faces, and their black hair untidy on their heads.  
  
"Yeah, it was" He said laughing. They just stood there, looking at the picture in silence for a while, then...  
  
"How did you know he was innocent?" She asked him suddenly.  
  
"In my third year, everyone thought that he was after me. But then it turned out that he was after Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. He was really Peter Petigrew. You know, the guy-"  
  
"Yeah, I know the guy"  
  
"He was in the clear, when Lupin turned into a Werewolf and Peter escaped. Then he had to run for it. We helped him escape, on the back of a hippogriff. He lived at his parent's house last year. We got to stay with him for a while. Look, there is something you should know"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He died saving my life. I thought that Vold- sorry- You-Know-Who had him, so I went to save him, but he didn't. he died because of me." Harry put his head in his face and pushed his eyes into the bottom of his palm. Allison put an arm around him to comfort him, just like he did for her.  
  
"He died a hero then, the way my mum always told me he wanted to go" He looked at her, into her eyes, and she bore into his. Their heads were inching forward when the door opened.  
  
"Hey you two. Thought I'd find ya here Harry." Ron didn't get what he was intruding on. They were blushing and he thought it was form the wind. "It's not that cold up here is it?" he tied a letter to Pig's leg and carried it to the window and it flew off, dropping a few feet first. "Coming?" he asked.  
  
"In a minute" Harry answered. Ron left and Harry turned towards Allison. "So, ah, Allison, uh"  
  
"You can call me Ally" she said, pecked him on the check, and left the room.  
  
Back in the common room that night, Ally heard Harry's voice and started to walk over to him, but then stopped. They were talking about her.  
  
"It's what he would have wanted us to do." He said.  
  
"He would want us to look after his daughter, yes, but trick her, no way." said Hermione. Ally had enough. She stormed out of the common room, leaving everyone staring after her.  
  
She didn't know where she was going, she just knew that she wanted to get away.  
  
'It was all a trick, so that he could watch over me. He didn't really want to kiss me this morning, he just wanted to "protect" me. Well, I'll give him something to protect' she thought. She walked onto the grounds and over to the lake. She was about to jump in when Draco Malfoy walked up to her. It was dark outside, but she could tell he was smirking. She was only in the slip under her robes and she could see him eyeing her. 'I know what he wants. He wants me.' Her mind replayed the conversation she over heard and then she smiled herself. She knew just what to do. She knew that Harry would be out any minute, so she had to act fast. She held his face in her hands and pushed her lips against his. As if this was what he wanted, he put his hands on her hips and kissed back. They heard the door to the castle close and hurried footsteps towards where they were. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came running up to them. Hermione gasped, and Ron and Harry just stood there, gapping at them.  
  
"Come to enjoy the show, Potter?" Draco asked after they finally broke apart. He wore a sly, sexy, and michivious smile. Ally looked at Harry and matched Draco's smile.  
  
"Get away from her" Harry said, teeth and fist clenched.  
  
"No, I don't think I will" Draco turned back to Ally and they kissed again.  
  
"I said get away from her" Harry said again, pulling Draco and Ally apart.  
  
"I don't need you to protect me Harry. I hardly even know you. So just let me do my thing and you can do your's." She yelled, took Draco's hand, and took him to the edge of the forest. She knew that Harry was still watching her. So she pushed Draco against a tree and kissed him again. She kissed with anger and hatred. She hated Harry, her father's godson. She hated him more than anyone would think possible. She pulled away from Draco to stare back at Harry, then kiss him again. 'I'll give him something to protect' she kept thinking.  
  
She led him into the forest, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione gapping behind them.  
  
In the morning, they returned to the castle, when everyone was still asleep. The left each other in the Entrance Hall and Ally went up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. She was almost there when it hit her. She just lost her virginity to a boy she doesn't even like.  
  
"Shit" she said to herself, and with tears in her eyes, she ran through the portrait hole, past Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting by the fire, and up the stairs to the girls dormitories. She fell onto her bed and cried. 'What is mom going to think? What if I'm pregnant?!' She couldn't think of carrying Draco Malfoy's baby. 'Mom's gonna kill me' was all she could think about right now though. And the error of her ways. 


End file.
